To Be a Hufflepuff
by Freaye
Summary: Once the Sorting Hat took a closer look into her mind, he realized that she had a Heart of Loyalty. And with that, fate is changed, and Harriet Potter is sorted into Hufflepuff. She then proceeds to accidentally take over Magical Britain, starting with Hogwarts. (Fem!Harry, Drabble-fic)
1. Chapter 1

**To Be a Hufflepuff**

 **Once the Sorting Hat took a closer look into her mind, he realized that she had a Heart of Loyalty. And with that, fate is changed, and Harriet Potter is sorted into Hufflepuff. Who then proceeds to accidentally take over Magical Britain, starting with Hogwarts. (Fem!Harry, Drabble-fic)**

 **Bold: To Empathize Words or Beliefs**

 _Italize: "Telepathy", Flashback, 'Thoughts', etc._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **The Core of Loyalty**

The Sorting Hat had been around for a long time, having sorted thousands of children within his millennium of service. He had sorted monsters, heroes, seers, and he had never quite seen a mind like Harriet Potter's. She was one of the rare - the person who could be placed within three houses.

She certainly had the mind of a Ravenclaw, but no thirst for knowledge. She had the courage of a Gryffindor, but not the recklessness. She had the cunning of a Slytherin, but she didn't have the selfishness needed for the house.

No, so the Sorting Hat searching deeper, looking for which house she would go into. Perhaps she would be a Gryffindor because of her Heart of Gold, maybe in Slytherin because of her cunning acts, or in Ravenclaw, because she favored a certain style of learning.

Then, he finally realized what Harriet was. Deep, hidden behind the mask of Courage, Cunning, and Knowledge - was a heart filled with loyalty that would have made Helga Hufflepuff weep in joy. This, was the result of that foolish Dumbledore's manipulations - a deep threaded loyalty to the people that would show her kindness.

The willingness to die for them. That was when the Sorting Hat realized that she could only blossom within one house. The Gryffindors would turn her a martyr with their reckless, unknowingly acts of cruelty for her to not live up to their expectations. The Slytherins would shun her for that beautiful Heart of Gold and moral compass. The Ravenclaws would alienate her because of jealously and her unwillingness to go with the Flow.

" _I see now, you would fit within any of the Hogwarts houses, but in only one house would you blossom."_ The Sorting Hat commented to Harriet. The feeling of smugness bubbled within him. Let that foolish Headmaster try to fix his plans now.

"Better be...HUFFLEPUFF!" The Great Hall was silent, within a state of surprised shock. It was no secret that everyone expected that the petite, Potter heiress would go into Gryffindor, and even the Teachers assured the Gryffindors that she would be one of them, not verbally of course, but through gestures and tones.

Then, the table of yellow and black erupted into cheers, and a timid Harriet trotted over to the table where her new Housemates happily greeted her and successfully brought her out of her shell. They sensed that she was nervous for some reason and in a true Hufflepuff way, bringing her into the family unit.

And just like that, a stone is dropped into the river of fate, and countless ripples disturb Harriet's destiny, and quite a few others. And a Manipulative Headmaster is left scrambling to fix his plans.

 **A** _ **Very**_ **Happy Hufflepuff**

Harriet Potter had been sorted into Hufflepuff, and she could not be happier. She didn't understand why Hagrid called them a load of duffers, because her housemates were kind and willing to help her out. For the first time in over a decade, Harriet could say she had friends, even if she had only known them for merely a day.

They welcomed her as one of them, and Harriet wished she could tell them how grateful she was, but she knew she couldn't get it all out with words alone and decided to do it by actions. Already, Harriet was sensing the way Hufflepuff worked, and the abused child within her was delighted.

The Hufflepuffs was a clan, a family, a tribe all mixed up into one bundled mess of loyalty called Hufflepuff. She and her two roommates - Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were already the best of friends, and she was practically vibrating with happiness, something her housemates caught onto and proceeded to feed from.

Of course, that was when the House Head - Pomona Sprout quickly realized that Harriet's magic was acting up in a way similar to accidental magic, by broadcasting a sort of 'liquid happiness' to her fellow Hufflepuffs.

All of the Hufflepuffs heard her explain it to the older years when Harriet was in the bathroom, or were quickly told by other Hufflepuffs, and were determined to make Harriet happy, if only for the happy feeling to persist.

The side-effect of that was when a Ravenclaw overheard and told her house, who began to interrogate Hufflepuffs if only for information, which quickly spiralled out of control when a Gryffindor eavesdropped and soon the House of Lions knew and then the Slytherins found out because they wanted to know what the buzz of interest was about on the first week of school.

Harriet Potter was basically a walking happiness meter. A scan from Nurse Pomfrey quickly leaked out that Harriet had an enormous magic core, and with such little control over it, her emotions bled out to feed into everyone around her. This led to envious glares from the Gryffindors, dissecting looks from the Ravenclaws, and intrigued gazes from Slytherin.

Harriet stopped broadcasting happiness when she started to get nervous under the looks from everyone within Hogwarts, and the Hufflepuffs got mad at that, so it was not irregular for Harriet to be flanked by at least three older years that glared fiercely at anyone that made Harriet feel anything but good emotions.

If Hufflepuffs were known for one thing, it would be the overprotectiveness for the First Years. They didn't care that the first years were 11 years old and could _take care of themselves, thank you very much!,_ First Years were like the littlest ducklings and _needed_ to be cared for by the Mama Older Years.

It didn't help that Harriet was incredibly petite and skinny from her time under the Dursley's, as well as being socially awkward in some occasions, and was soon viewed to her annoyance as the 'littlest duckling' of Hufflepuff, but loved her housemates all the same in an exasperated _You're all overbearing but I love you way._

Then, of course, Malfoy made Hannah cry and then Harriet the 'littlest duckling' proceeded to show that she was vicious to anyone who hurt her friends by socially ruining him in a way that made Slytherins awe-inspired.

 **A Vicious Little Thing**

Harriet seethed, in a way she had never seethed in her life. She, along with Susan were waiting anxiously inside the infirmary as Hannah got looked over by Nurse Pomfrey. Draco Malfoy, the arrogant thorn in her side had hit Hannah with a spell he had never tried before _Anteoculatia_ and it messed up, leaving Hannah growing antlers all over her body and becoming a spiky monster, and making everyone not Hufflepuff laugh when they saw her.

And Harriet was furious. Her friend had just been bullied, hit by a spell that had gone _wrong_ and those bastards had the nerve to _laugh_ at her. She had a mental list of names within her head that she would deck after she got Malfoy, starting with Ronald Weasley.

But now, now she was going to plan and make Malfoy _rue_ the day he messed with her. Susan, evidentfully agreed with her and the two shared dark looks as they sat within the ominous scene Harriet's magic was making. It was impressive, in a horrifying scary way.

The entire wall she had been leaning against had darkened dramatically, and the air hung with a need for vengeance and a tension so thick someone could cut it with a knife. Harriet's shadow was actually acting up as well, swirling and shifting into a snarling beast, which changed every single time her thoughts fluctuated.

So far, she had been a lion, wolf, bear, and alligator. Susan's magic was acting up as well in response to Harriet's magic, and the two first years looked scary as their shadows shifted into various animals. And then Nurse Pomfrey came out and the scene was destroyed in favor of asking her how their friend was.

"How's Hannah?" Harriet asked, and Nurse Pomfrey frowned. "She's going to have to stay overnight, and Professor Mcgonagall is going to have to transfigure the antlers away." The dark scene instantly returned as thoughts of Vengeance was seen, before it disappeared and Harriet smiled sweetly.

"Alright. Susan, tell Hannah I said hello and hope she gets better. I have a reputation to destroy." Harriet murmured to Susan, who nodded instantly. Harriet headed down the hallway, never noticing the gaping, impressed fourth year Slytherin who had witnessed the last 10 minutes.

And so, in the next week, that Slytherin that witnessed Harriet's declaration, watched as Draco Malfoy's reputation was destroyed in a way it could never really recover from.

First he had woken up with an incurable stutter, and his hands trembled, so when he tried to say something he would bite his tongue and could never use a spell within class. Then, he was cursed with the fact whenever it was a serious moment or it was quiet, he would actually fart.

His textbooks were replaced with textbooks within another language and written backwards. He woke up one day with Weasley Red hair, and a high-pitched voice that annoyed anyone who listened. The grace that Slytherins prided themselves on disappeared overnight, with him stumbling and tripping over air.

By the end of the week, Malfoy was at the bottom of the Social Ladder within Slytherin, and no Slytherin would lie that they weren't impressed with the way Malfoy was brutally taken down. Slytherins appreciated power, and the one who caused this had it in spades.

Then the witness of Harriet's declaration told them who had caused it, and there was a noticeable decrease in bullying of Hufflepuffs from Slytherins. Evidentfully, Hannah Abbott and probably all of Hufflepuff was under the Potter Heiress's protection, and she would ruin anyone who dared to mess with them.

Then they admired her even more when she proceeded to cause misfortune to whoever laughed at her friend Hannah, with Ron Weasley even getting decked in the face. Harriet then dragged anyone who didn't laugh at Hannah, namely the Longbottom Heir and the Muggleborn Hermione under her protection and into her circle.

The Slytherins approved of the move. It proved her power while she gained allies in one swoop. They had an incredulous laugh about it later when they realized the Heiress wasn't consciously doing such as thing, and some of the Neutral Slytherins began to nudge their way into her circle.

The Gryffindor's had another, similar opinion. Rather, as a quote from an Older Year, " _Harriet Potter is a Magnificent, Brazen Bitch."_ This opinion was shared by all of the other Gryffindors, in differing politeness, and the members within their house within her circle viewed her as a leader to follow, which surprised many as Hufflepuffs were usually the followers.

It helped that many of them admired the way she front up destroyed a _Slytherin's_ reputation in a way that it was obviously her, but they couldn't prove it, and it helped even more when she straight up decked the youngest Weasley son, who annoyed everyone within the house. Courage, recklessness, and brutalness was qualities Gryffindor's liked.

The Ravenclaws thought it was fascinating. They had never thought that the Potter Heiress would go the way she went, and she used many older yeared spells to do so. She also would have to have intelligence to pull of such a thing so openly but so it couldn't be pinned on her, and it helped that she took several Ravenclaws under her wing.

That was how the cute, innocent, looking like she couldn't hurt a fly Harriet Potter got the reputation of being a vicious little thing, and a magnificently brazen bitch, all in her First Year alone.

Harriet and Friends

Hermione Granger had been fearful of another school year filled with taunts and ridicule. Then, the fierce, petite Harriet Potter came into her life and dragged her into her circle of friends. Now, she knew probably all of Hufflepuff by name, she was friends with half of those people, and she was gaining more each day.

Harriet was someone Hermione wouldn't mind following at all. Hermione, the born 'leader', would bow down to Harriet - the vicious little Hufflepuff that she was. Harriet was also someone Hermione watched over like an older sibling would watch a younger sibling, and wondered if this was like having a sister. Being an only child, she didn't know, but she enjoyed the feeling of protectiveness that would surge through her.

That was when Hermione Granger stopped being the Know-it-all Claw within a Lion's den, and become the kind, intelligent lion who helped anyone of her friends. That was when she began to blossom with Harriet, and found her own little niche which was only made possible by Harriet reaching out and taking her hand.

The eleven year old knew she would do anything to keep her friend Harriet, and all of her other friends now. And the Professor could only watch in shocked awe as the Hermione the Muggleborn Prodigy helped their other student's grades sky rocket.

Neville Longbottom was surprised that he had gotten within Gryffindor, for sure that he was going to be a Hufflepuff, and a shame to the family. When he got into Gryffindor he was delighted, but that delight turned to disappointment as he could not get many friends. Acquaintances, sure, but no friends.

Then the Draco Incident occurred and Harriet Potter yanked him into her circle, and he was surrounded by people that wanted to befriend him. His grandmother was pleased as well, sending him a letter congratulating him for making many 'alliances and ties'.

Neville was so furious about the letter he wrote a scathing one back which insisted that they weren't just political moves, but bonds of friendship! After that he was incredibly nervous, but a subdued letter from his Grandmother a week later apologized and told him he had made the family proud. He spent the next day within a cloud nine state.

Susan Bones was perhaps one of Harriet's first friends, from the way she acted at times. She had her suspicions of one of her best friends being abused, and wrote to her Aunt to look into it. Then she was given the news that her Aunt didn't know where Harriet had been placed, only that Dumbledore had illegally placed her somewhere and the Potter's Will had never been read.

That was when the inner badger of all Hufflepuffs came out and she with the help of the other Hufflepuffs watched her friend for signs of abuse. Then, came the righteous anger when someone couldn't hug Harriet without her flinching, and her obvious phobia to bleach of all things. Susan might not have known why for the Phobia of bleach, but she'd bet her wand if it wasn't because of abuse.

Her displeasure was shared with the other Hufflepuffs that began to discreetly make her eat more food. Other Hufflepuffs asked some of the few trusted Ravenclaws for books on helping abused children, and now they became very 'touchy', hugging Harriet all the time in hopes of her to stop flinching whenever she was touched.

Hannah Abbott knew she was one of Harriet's first friends. Susan might have been the niece of Head of the Auror Corps, but she was a far better at reading a person. Harriet screamed abuse. And Hannah knew that Harriet was the bravest person she knew, because while the other Hufflepuffs picked up on her flinching, she picked up on all of the smaller things missed by them.

Harriet couldn't stand bleach - because of it's smell and feel on her skin. That's why she used shampoo and body wash that smelled of Hot Chocolate, because to her the smell of cocoa was the opposite of Bleach. It was also the reason why she'd get nauseous within the Hospital Wing, because it smelled like Bleach. If it was too strong for her, she upchuck her meal from several hours before.

So Hannah tried the best she could. She memorized the little ticks that made Harriet shrink into herself, and helped her either avoid them entirely or get over her fear of them. It was a slow going process, but it was working and Hannah was determined to help her friend.

Ripples

Harriet Potter's sorting into Hufflepuff made miniature shockwaves throughout the Wizarding World. The Dark Families instantly dismissed her as a threat until the news of the Draco Incident came by, and then tried to disillusion her but the Light Families and Neutral Families put a stop to that immediately.

The Light Families didn't really know what to do about Harriet, as she wasn't sticking to the role of being Gryffindor's Golden Girl. Then the news of the Draco Incident popped by and anyone within Hufflepuff instantly supported her, and the others supported her because she ruined a future Death Eater's reputation.

The Neutral Families were by far the most busy. They knew that another war was coming, and they wanted to be on the right side. From their children they learned of Harriet's exploits, and knew where the wind would be blowing in future years. They then ordered their children to burrow their way into her circle, so that when the time comes they'll side with the Light.

The Teachers within Hogwarts had constantly shifting opinions about her. Snape, who hated her at first, approved of her cunning, before going back to hating her, before approving of her loyalty that echoed her dead mother's. Minerva viewed her in both disappointment and pride, sad that she wasn't in Gryffindor like her parents but proud that she stood up for a friend.

Sprout adored her, hands down. Flitwick viewed her with interest, knowing she had a mind as bright as her mother's. Hooch knew she was made for the Sky, seeing the way she was a natural flyer and had the build of a seeker.

And Dumbledore, was cursing both the hat and his misstep. He didn't think that because of the near blind loyalty he very carefully created for Harriet would come to bite him in the arse, but that stupid Hat derailed many of his very complicated plans. First - Ron Weasley didn't befriend Harriet, rather annoyed her with his arrogance and laziness. Second - She was a Hufflepuff, for Merlin's sakes.

All he could do now is hope that his plans take action.

* * *

 **First Chapter Done!**

 **PM me if you want to see any drabbles focused on a specific thing, like orange or the sky.**


	2. Must Read This!

**This is an Author's Note.**

I am officially putting every single one of my stories on discontinuation. I am sorry to all of the readers of my stories, but I have discontinued this for 1 main reason.

 **People are stealing are stories and making** ** _money_** **off of them.**

Several different websites across the web are selling are stories and making money off of them, which is not okay.

thebuystock. org

talkfictions. com

fictionavenue. org

thanfiction. org

hmofiction. org

 _Remove spaces to go to site._

 **These horrible websites are making a mockery of our enjoyment. They make money off of our creations, which we don't have to create! They then go on to say that we have 'profiles' on their websites.**

 **We're talking about millions of stories being stolen. This is not OKAY.**

 **If you go onto these websites do not try to log in to it if it looks like FFnet. We do not know if they will steal our emails and passwords.**

 **Join the protest. Stop this from happening.**

 **I don't have a problem with people getting ideas off of my stories, but copying them then using it to make money? That's not cool. Not cool at all.**


End file.
